


I Can See Your Halo

by insertwittyname



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Jack can't cook as well as Bitty, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but he tries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertwittyname/pseuds/insertwittyname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some short fics and one-shots from the love lives of Bitty and Jack</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can See Your Halo

**Author's Note:**

> I finished all of Check, Please! in one day and was inspired to write fics about my favorite gay sons, so here we are. All of these are unbetaed, so feel free to point out and laugh at me about possible mistakes in the comments.

Eric awoke slowly, internally cursing the sun for shining in his still-closed eyes from the thin slits between the blinds. He reached out over the bed and blindly groped for his phone to tell him the time and was surprised when it wasn't on the floor next to the bed, especially when his hand hit the leg of a table he hadn't thought was in his room in the Haus. As he opened his eyes, he remembered what had happened yesterday: his date with Jack led to spending the night (fully clothed and wearing his boxer briefs and one of Jack's Falconers shirts) at his boyfriend's new apartment in Providence. It was Saturday before holiday break, so he didn't have to worry about classes or practice the next day and was able to sleep in.

And apparently he had. When he picked up his phone from the bedside table, it read 9:22. If it were a few days ago, he would've been very late for his American Literature final. Thankfully, he was done with that god forsaken class and could relax until practices started again just before the spring semester. Eric sat up and looked at the other side of the bed, which once held his boyfriend but was now empty. He stretched a little before getting up and shuffling out of the room. Upon entering the kitchen (his favorite room in Jack's apartment, he nearly cried when he first saw it because it was so beautiful), he found Jack in front of one of the counters. Eric smiled and quietly made his way over to hug the taller man from behind. He felt Jack startle a bit at the sudden feeling, but he soon relaxed and turned around to hold the younger man tightly against his chest.

"Good morning, Bits." Jack smiled and kissed the top of Eric's head.

"Mornin', darling." Eric leaned up for a soft kiss, "You been up long?"

"Slept in until 6." Jack chuckled, "Figured I'd let you sleep in like I did."

"Thank you for the courtesy. Already went on your run?"

"Yeah, and took a shower. You're a really heavy sleeper, you know that?"

"I know, and it came in very handy with how much Nursey and Dex used to argue." Eric pulled back just enough to look behind Jack at the stove, "Scrambled eggs for breakfast?"

"Yeah. I made a lot. You still need to eat more protein, so they should help."

Eric rolled his eyes and made his way to the coffee maker and poured himself a mug, then got out the sugar for it. He hadn't liked coffee much until his freshmen year, when survival during finals week meant at least a two pots of it a day, "Not all of us are shooting to be professional athletes, you know."

"No, but you should still try to do your best while you play. That includes eating well." Jack got two plates out of the cabinet and split the eggs mostly equally between the two, giving himself slightly more.

Eric sat in one of the chairs at the island and was joined by Jack, who slid the smaller man's plate and silverware over to him with a kiss on the cheek, "We'll see." Eric took a bite of the eggs and immediately reached for the salt and pepper, adding a decent amount to them.

Jack raised an eyebrow at him, "That bad, huh?" He took a bite and shrugged, "I don't see what's so wrong with them."

"Oh, no no, honey! I'm just used to how my ma makes them. She usually adds a little pepper and garlic salt to them. I didn't mean to--"

"Bittle, it's okay, I'm not offended. We can't all be the best in the kitchen." He nudged Eric gently and winked.

Eric felt his cheeks heat a little at the comment, "I'm not the best by a long shot and you know it."

"Pretty damn close."

The rest of their breakfast passed by with some discussion of Jack's game and practice schedule, as well as a few amusing stories about the other Falconers, along with how Eric's exams went and how well the SMH team had been doing in their games this season. Once they had finished, Eric cleaned the plates and pan ("It's the least I could do.") before the two of them headed to the couch to cuddle before Eric had to leave to pack for his trip home and Jack had to get ready for practice and his game that night. As Eric sat on Jack's lap, cuddled up against his broad, strong chest while they watched some sitcom on Netflix, he couldn't help but smile simply at the realization that this was all really happening, that he was dating one of the most gorgeous players in the NHL (in his opinion). He'd never know how he could possibly deserve this, but he certainly wasn't going to complain. Instead, Eric decided to snuggle further up against Jack's chest and kiss the scar on his chin. He sighed happily, "I love you, sweetheart."

Jack smiled down at Eric, holding him a little closer, "I love you, too, Bittle."

Eric smiled wider as he always did when he heard that phrase coming from Jack. He closed his eyes and couldn't help but imagine their future together until he had to get ready and leave for Samwell once again.

**Author's Note:**

> That's how I make my own scrambled eggs, and I can't imagine Suzanne making bland eggs. You can try them yourself and thank me for the deliciousness in the comments below, if you'd like.
> 
> I don't plan on having any sort of schedule for posts/updates on this, just whenever I'm inspired to write about them.
> 
> Comments of any kind are more than appreciated (even if you didn't try the eggs). Thanks for reading!


End file.
